Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the video game series, Dead Space. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Isaac Clarke vs Doomguy * Ellen Ripley Vs. Isaac Clarke (Completed) * Gordon Freeman VS Isaac Clarke * Guts vs Isaac Clarke (Completed by Paladinporter) * Isaac Clarke vs Master Chief (Completed) * Isaac Clarke vs. Theodore J. Conrad (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 ---- Possible Opponents * Alan Wake * Bren McGuire (Turrican) * Doomguy (DOOM) * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) History Born on June 5, 2465. Isaac lived with his parents. Poul Clarke, a ship designer, and Octavia Clarke, a Unitologist, in the Northeastern American seaboard sector. As a child, Isaac lived most of his life with his mother as his father went on a mission before he could even get to know him. Isaac took after his father and obtained an education in electrical and mechanical engineering. He was later selected to attend a prominent engineering academy. Unfortunately, he was unable to afford the tuition fees as his mother, a devout Unitologist, squandered the family funds to purchase a vested-level title in the Church of Unitology. This led to his distrust and hatred for Unitologists and Unitology in general. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6 foot (1.83 m) * Weight: 195 lbs (88 kg) / 255 lbs (115 kg) with CEC Engineering Suit * Age: 49 (born on June 5, 2465) * Classification: Engineer * A son of a ship designer and a unitologist CEC Engineering Suit Specialty (Elite) * Is most likely a skintight type with metal plates on it based on the appearance of the suit * The head is pressurized with a helmet whereas the other body parts is mostly compressed by the elasticity of the material * Also, the hand is well toned and tight * 25% Damage Resistance * 15% Health Bonus * Able to withstand no atmosphere condition * Able to give oxygen supply Equipment * 211-V Plasma Cutter * RIG * Stasis Module * Kinesis Module * Others (Hand-Made Weapons) Feats * Killed many Necromorphs * Killed the Leviathan, Hive Mind, and Brethren Moon * Kept his sanity and survived through multiple deadly hallucinations from more than one marker * Survived the Necromorph onslaught from the USG Ishimura, the Sprawl, and Tau Volantis * Hacked through multiple locks and gained his statis and kinesis module as a result * His thrusters helped him catch up to a fast moving train * Survived a fall from high in the atmosphere * Survived a moon crashing into the planet 300 miles away from him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dead Space Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival